The Keep:Short-Term Goal Accountability
The Short-Term Goal Accountability guild offers Habiteers incentive and encouragement to get things done. There are several recurring challenges, with new challenges regularly being created and tested. Shared Interest: '''Getting things done soon. '''Guild Message: New home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. Recurring Challenges Deepest Darkest Red Organizer: hattieshoe Bravely face your deepest, darkest red To-Do this week! This challenge requires you to complete the To-Do that has been on your list the longest AND is possible for you to do by the end of the challenge week. (For example, if your darkest red To-Do is "Lose 10 pounds" or "Write a novel," skip it -- unless you're really only one week away from finishing it -- and go to the next oldest To-Do.) Weekly/Monthly/Quarterly Focus Finder Organizer: Anysia Make a focus for this week, month, or quarter. Come up with something you can do every day to reach the theme. Slow and steady is good. The tasks can be dailies, To-Dos, Habits -- even rewards. What matters is that you stay on task all week long. If you miss one day, you need to make up that day to stay on track. Remember -- we're starting the week with Monday, so if you join the challenge on Sunday, you can either start early or count choosing your theme for the daily. Tel Habitica Organizer: Llama Hobbit A monthly archaeological dig where players choose a large tasks (often cleaning or organizing related) and "dig" their way through it day by day. Clutter Patrol Orgnanizer: '''Castanwydden This challenge is designed to help you develop an awareness of clutter hotspots and to cultivate the habit of checking them daily to prevent items being dumped and ending up as a pile of clutter. The challenge runs for a month at a time. Clutter Patrol is an ideal follow up to the Tel Habitica Dig. Use the Dig challenge to clear and organise an area then sign up for Clutter Patrol the following month in order to keep it tidy. Badger 101 '''Orgnanizer: '''AnneLine BADGER 101 is designed for new STAG members (or for STAGS who want to jump start their productivity and happiness!). It will help you learn what every young badger needs to know, and help you figure out which of our other STAG challenges might be helpful for you! If you complete at least two tasks every day for seven days, you get a gem. Completing all twelve is a Golden Badger and five gems. Pom Party Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and weekend (Friday-Sunday) '''Organizer: '''Wunderkind, flautistforlyfe, and Romi, and pretty_pathetic, respectively Pom ( :tomato:))) Parties are challenges where STAGs count the number of poms you do in each of three timeslots, Morning, Afternoon, and Evening, which are four hours each. There is no set time to begin or end the slots, they are just four hours. Typically, STAGs take four hours to pom, then half an hour to an hour off for some food and an extended break. Anyone who does one pom in all of the three time slots is entered into the RNG to win a gem, while STAGs who hit 7 poms in any one timeslot is entered to win another gem for that particular timeslot (thus, 4 gems are avaliable to be won per day). Weekend pom parties are slightly different. STAGs set a productivity goal for the weekend, then meet/try to meet their goal and also encourage others to meet theirs. One RNG'd participant who meets their goal will win a 2 gem prize, and another RNG's participant who finished at least one pom over the course of the entire weekend. All pom parties have gem prizes when gems are avaliable, which may mean that close to the end of the month, there may not be gems as prizes. STAG Glossary '''STAG or STAGs: From an accidental transposing of the guild initials, it quickly became what we call the guild and ourselves. Badgers: As a verb, "badger" means to pester or nag someone. When you ask for other guild members to badger you to stay on track with your tasks, they're likely to "send badgers" -- the animal kind -- often with specialized skills to help you. DDR: Deepest Darkest Red; the To-Dos that have been on your list the longest. Dr. Meta: Originally from a challenge by @Ryan, "visiting Dr. Meta" refers to assessing your Habit setup and tweaking it to make it work better for you. ("Meta" as in stepping outside Habit for a moment to view it from a different level.) Poms, pom poms, pomming: Pomodoros (25 minutes of work, followed by 5 minutes of break). '''Hibiscus (pink flower): '''Unique only to the STAG guild, 1/2 a pom (12 minutes), Category:The Armory Category:Guilds